halofandomcom-20200222-history
Reynolds/Quotes
This is a collection of quotes made by Reynolds. Quotes *"Roger that. Reynolds out." - By COM, to Avery Johnson ordering the Bravo Team to fall back to the extraction point, level Sierra 117. *"Johnson, you be advised. Hostiles are (static) ...On the move (static) ...I've got eyes on a (static) ...Brute Pack. Over." - To Avery Johnson *"Kiss...my...ass." - To Brute Captain interrogating him. *"Brute Chieftain ... Phantom... pinned us down...killed my men." - After the Brute Captain is dead. *"Get those turrets up. You watch your fields of fire." - Level Crow's Nest. May be said by Reynolds or by Marcus Stacker. *"Quiet. Cut the chatter." - Crow's Nest, by him or by Pete Stacker. *"Calm before the Storm, Marines. Enjoy it." - By him or by Pete Stacker, Crow's Nest. *"Point of entry, best assessment!" - By Reynolds or by Pete Stacker. *"Agreed. John-117, get there." - About getting to a hangar, by him or by Pete Stacker. *"Agreed. Chief, Arbiter. Get there." - In Co-op. *"Drones! A whole swarm! Take 'em down! Short, controlled bursts!" - By him or by Pete Stacker, in Ops Center, level Crow's Nest. *"If I try to hook a timer, it might go off all by itself."-Crows Nest, Said by either Reynolds or Stacker. *"You did the best you could, Sir. Let's get the survivors up to the hangar. There's an elevator just outside the barracks." - In Co-op, to SPARTAN-117, level Crow's Nest *"What happened?" - The beginning of the level Tsavo Highway, after the SPARTAN-117 wakes up after the elevator fell. *"Settle down, Marines! Somebody hit the emergency power." - Level Tsavo Highway. *"If you can walk, set your boots on the line." *"Not sure. Can't reach the Commander. Too far underground. Let's mount up. Get the hell outta these caves." - When a Marine asked him about the situation. *"Chief's got the right idea, Lets mount up, get the hell out of these caves." - When the SPARTAN-117 got into a Warthog or opened the 'door', level Tsavo Highway. *"2nd Squad! Coming through!" - Riding in the Warthog through the tunnel. *"Don't leave any of 'em standing." *"Conserve ammo. Run 'em over!" *"Chief, still can't get the Commander. COMs are a mess. Pelicans are scattered. Best thing now, get some distance between us and the base. Brutes are gonna be looking for survivors." - To SPARTAN-117. *"Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door and take point. We’ll cover you with the .50." - By him or by Pete Stacker, the beginning of the level The Storm. *"Go Go Go! Up the beach! Kill that Wraith!" - After the Pelican was damaged, the beginning of the level The Covenant. *"So you finally decided to show your face! That is your face, right?" - When an enemy comes out from cover *"They remind me of Wookiees. You know, from Star Wars...? Nothing?! Ah forget it. It's for kids." - To SPARTAN-117. *"Stand up and be shot, stand down and be safe. That's all I'm saying."-When taking fire. *"Did they think this was a simulation?"-Said after killing a group of Covenant. *"Thats one way to conserve ammo..."-When running over Covenant. *"Wow!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Can I Get you something Chief?" *"Do You remember me? From New Mombasa?" *"I once killed a guy in a Tanzanian bar for staring at me this long. Turns out he was blind. Tragic, really." - if stared at long enough (IWHBYD skull probably needed) *"Don't let the damn turret fire ONE MORE ROUND!!!" -if being pinned down by a turret. *"I'm going in! When I look behind me, you'd better be there!" *"Puttin' a pinapple in there!" - when throwing a grenade *"Another stick!" - when frag grenade kills the targeted enemy. *"I heard you are a monster with just about any weapon" - When given a great weapon. *"Never know when the damn things are dead" - Floodgate when the area is cleared of all flood enemies. *"Suck it down!" - shooting a heavy or sniper weapon projectile/bullet at an enemy. *"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" - going over a big jump on Tsavo Highway IWHBYD skull required. *"I will take an unhealthy pleasure in killing you today." - when enemies are in sight. Category:Quotes